


Attitude Gets You Everywhere

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Negan [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Disclaimer: I've seen like half of an episode, F/M, First Walking Dead fic, I guess this qualifies as OFC!Reader, I have no real clue what I'm talking about, Negan is a peach as always, You meeting Negan, in other words, not really a relationship with Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Negan finds "sweet" little you and a pile of dead walkers. He is immediately intrigued by your sharp skills and even sharper tongue, leading to an interesting interaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Disclaimer: I only watched like half of the first episode with Negan, but I have a read quite a bit of Negan fics ;) So the fics are what I'm working from... My minion, the wonderful and amazing Shnooperton99, demanded that I publish this lol. Let me know what you think, if you guys like it I would definitely be willing to add another part or two
> 
> Warning: Language (I think that might be a given with Negan... Just counted, the word "Fu**" is in this 37 times)

* * *

 

Hot spray covered your face mask and another walker dropped to the ground, you tore the bandana from your face and sighed, “How the hell did it come to this?” You asked the universe this question nearly everyday, but you rarely voiced it out loud. You snuck through the dilapidated store and rummaged in the cabinets for any supplies that might still be useful. You found a jug of water and used it to wash out your bandana, not trusting it enough to drink. The last thing you needed was to die from some cheap disease after surviving hordes of zombies, and the occasional psychopathic human.

 

You looked through a few more cabinets until you heard a quiet snapping sound come from the main room. You set down the glass jar you were holding and snuck up the stairway to what looked like it used to be an apartment. From the window you could see a truck on the road and a group of men filled the bed. You ducked into a nook by the door and listened to the voices echoing below. You could hear at least four people and one of them was less than pleased. “What the fuck do you mean, you didn’t kill these fuckin’ walkers. Who the fuck did?” 

 

“We don’t know, Sir.”

 

“Wrong fuckin’ answer. Check the rest of the place, Nate come with me.” You heard boots thudding up the stairs and you quickly crossed the room, looking towards the door and raising your gun, aiming at what you could only guess to be a man’s head level. A thin man entered the room, and immediately threw his hands in the air, letting his rifle fall only to be caught by the strap it was tethered to. “What the fuck is your problem?” A taller man with dark, slicked back hair sauntered into the room and his eyes focused on you, zeroing in on your gun. “Well, am I supposed to fuckin’ believe a sweet little doll like you killed all those fuckin’ walkers by herself?” He didn’t drop his weapon, which almost made you laugh considering it was nothing more than a baseball bat with barbed wire. However you didn’t really wanna chance it since you had the idea that it wasn’t fun being on the receiving end of the bat. His leather jacket was tight on his chest as he moved, almost tempting you to lick your lips… almost. 

 

You chuckled, your lips pulling into a smirk. “Yeah, I’m the sweet little doll that killed those walkers. And yeah, I’m alone.”

 

“You gonna lower the fuckin’ gun or do I have to wait those pretty little arms out?”

 

You contemplatively chewed on the inside of your lip, before cocking your head, “You gonna let your little groupie kill me if I do put it down?”

 

“No fuckin’ way, Doll... You’re my new favorite toy.” He let his bat drop from his shoulder and extended a hand, stepping closer to you. “I’m Negan.” 

 

Your eyes locked with his and darted to the left before coming back to rest on his, your tongue darting out to wet your lips and you smirked, “Katie.”

 

“What’s your real name?”

 

“Katie.”

 

He smiled, and bright white of his teeth made your blood run a little cold. “You’re fuckin’ lyin’ to me, Doll… What’s your real name?”

 

“What’s your real name?” You sassed, making him smile. No one sassed him the way you were, and if they did, they didn’t survive long after.

 

“You have no fuckin’ clue who I am do you, cause I know you’d watch your fuckin’ mouth if you did.”

 

“No, I don’t. But you knew that. Because if I did, I would’ve uh… What’d you say? Watched my fuckin’ mouth.” You snickered at his choice of filler word and he stepped closer to you, ducking down to whisper in your ear. 

 

“I don’t like a fuckin’ smartass, and they don’t live long when they talk back to me. I’m also not a man that likes to hear the word ‘no’. Am I fuckin’ clear?”

 

“Perfectly… I’m not a woman that likes hearing ‘no’. Am I clear?”

 

“Nate,” Negan barked making the poor kid jump, he couldn’t have been more than nineteen, about your age. “You ever seen me lay my fuckin’ hands on a woman?”

 

“N-no, Sir.”

 

“Do you get where I’m fuckin’ goin’ with this,  _ Katie _ ?” He hissed your name with an air of doubt. “I don’t fuckin’ hurt women, but you will learn your fuckin’ place with me.”

 

“I’m just supposed to see you as a ruggedly handsome, gruff asshole, that’s only a dick to guys and fall happily into your arms. You look like a guy that has a wife or two, ‘m I right?”

 

“Five, Doll.” He splayed a hand on your back and led you towards the doorway, against your better judgement, you let him. He stopped in front of Nate and got in his face, but it wasn’t as malicious as you assumed he could be. “I’ll deal with this ray of fuckin’ sunshine my way, but if you fuckin’ tell anyone how she talked to me, you’ll get real fuckin’ close with Lucille. Understand?”

 

“Y-yes sir.” The poor kid shook like a leaf, and you couldn’t help wanna hug him. Negan continued leading you down the stairway and smiled to the gawking men, all were much larger than you, both in height and width, but you didn’t bat an eye. “Look at this little diamond, and if any of you ever fuckin’ think about touching her… Well,” He chuckled, “I don’t even think I have to fuckin’ threaten you, she’s the one that’ll shoot your fuckin’ dick off. You four ride in the back, you too Nate, new girl gets the front seat.” One of the men scoffed and Negan’s attention quickly redirected to him. “You got a fuckin’ problem with my orders?” He flexed his fingers around Lucille’s handle to emphasis his point.

 

“No sir, no problem.”

 

“Good, now move.” The men filed out to the truck and Negan, rather unpleasantly, shoved you towards the cab of the truck. You two rode back alone in the air conditioned cab, and you soaked up every second of cool air that you could, basking in the comfort. Negan laughed, “What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

 

“I haven’t seen an air conditioner for years… This is heaven.” You were close to giving yourself a brainfreeze you were so close to the vent. Part of the ride was quiet while he watched you with amusement, snickering and scoffing at the way you clung to the A/C, moving back intermittently to dissolve your lingering brain freeze.

 

“So where the fuck d’you come from anyway?”

 

“Louisiana.”

 

He chuckled, “No fuckin’ way you come from Louisiana.”

 

“I don’t come from Louisiana, technically… I was born and raised in Taft District. Lincoln City, Oregon. I moved to Monroe about six months before everything happened.” Your eyes drifted out the window, watching the dashes of yellow and white as they blurred past.

 

“That explains the missin’ fuckin’ accent of yours.”

 

You turned to face him in curiosity, “Is it a personal requirement of yours to use the word fuck in every sentence?”

 

“You got a fuckin’ problem with it, Doll?”

 

“No, no, just… intrigued I guess. All the men I’ve met didn’t want to swear around a ‘lady’.” You commented, physically adding the quotation marks around the word lady.

 

“Don’t shoot my boys off, Sweetheart, but you don’t exactly strike me as a fuckin’ lady.” He smirked.

 

You snorted with a smile, “I’ve got to much of an attitude, I’ve never been the princess type.”

 

“Good, I don’t like princesses. Got one back at the sanctuary that drives me fuckin’ crazy with all her whining.”

 

“She a wife?”

 

“Yeah, great tits but her mouth I could live without.”

 

“Hey,” You grinned, drawing out the word. “You made it through a whole sentence without using the word fuck. I’m so proud.” You teased.

 

He glanced over to you and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He didn’t know what it was about you, but something made it impossible to hate you. Any other woman that talked to him likethat would likely have been put in her place, and any man, well, he’s provided plenty of examples for that.

 

A few minutes later he pulled the truck up to the sanctuary gates, when he parked, all of the men climbed from the back and began unloading their haul from this run. Negan came around to your side of the truck and opened your door, helping you down. Once your feet were on the ground he pinned you, with his palm against the truck by your head, beneath his chest and the warm exterior of the truck. You didn’t flinch or cower, you calmly craned your head to look in the eyes of the, seemingly, fearless leader that now had you captive in his kingdom. “Your mouth, is not gonna fuckin’ fly in this compound. You understand me? I don’t let anyone challenge me in here. My word is the fuckin’ law, you get that?”

 

“Sure… I’ll hold my tongue out here if I get free reign while we’re inside.”

 

“You can have free reign when we’re alone, but not in front of my wives.”

 

“What’re you gonna do, spank me?” You quipped with a purr.

 

**He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and smirked, “You and I are gonna have a hell of a time, Sweetheart.” He pushed off the truck and moved you forward with a hand at your shoulder, slowly letting it fall lower to rest at the curve your back. **


End file.
